Death Day
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Finn and the Bravest Warriors are stalked by the mysterious Man in Black. mysterious because people say he is the grim reaper, and they are on his death list.
1. Chapter 1

**Death Day**

**By Dr. John Smith**

Finn was called into Princess Bubblegum's lab to look over a find she made in the ice kingdom. When he entered the lab he greeted her 'Sup PB, what's this find you made?" he was curious

"Finn!" the princess greeted "I found what looks like a man incased in ice." She whipped off some ice flakes "He looks human but the scanners are unsure of his species. He isn't Hymoon that's for sure." She waved a scanner over the incased ice man. What was strange was his clothing; all black. Kinda like the suits the business men wore.

"Well what should we do with him?" Finn asked. He noticed in the man's grip was a blade like bone on a stick

Suddenly a bright light formed around Finn and the ice man and disappeared in a flash. Bubblegum was in shock "FINN!"

-Bravest Warriors ship-

Chris was scanning the old remains of earth "What is with this place? It looks uninhabitable but it says life is present." He was confused as to why readings say there is life when the earth is dead.

Beth sighed "Guys I'm getting tired and this is boring. I'm going to bed." as she said that a bright light flashed and Finn appeared on the ship.

Finn was confused where he was, was he in the future? The night-o-sphere? Mars? He had no idea of his where a bouts till Beth spoke "Whoa kid, who are you and where did you come from?"

"I'm Finn the Human, what are you guys? Hymoons?" he was confused why they had hair and not gills "Are you guy's human?"

"Yeah." Beth replied "Are you?" Finn nodded "Great! Now how did you get aboard our ship?"

He was pounded by her questions till he answered "I don't know… I was with the princess when a bright light made me show up here." He was confused, but what worried him more was the ice man was gone. They were next to each other when transported but now he was gone. "Hey have you guys seen a block of ice?" Finn asked.

"Block of ice?" Chris questioned "Why?"

"The princess needs to study it, it may be of old earth." He finished

"Old earth?" Danny said "That hunk of rock hasn't been habitable in ages."

"Have you ever beamed down or junk?" Finn asked

Danny laughed "No dude, it may be toxic." Danny laughed some more.

-Boiler room-

The block of ice with the man inside began to melt; cracks opened until he broke free and sat up. Gasping "GUUUUUUUUUH! My lord that is a long sleep. And a rather cold one." He stood up "Where ever I am, I shall reap whoever gets in my way." He gave an evil chuckle and broke his scythe free.

-With Finn-

An alarm went off as Wallow entered the room "What the hell is that!?"

"I don't know!" shouted Chris "But the alarms say there is someone dangerous in the boiler room!"

Beth did a scan of the ship and noticed that there was someone walking around the ship; and he had a rather sharp weapon. Her breath stopped "Guys I think you should shut up and look at this…"

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"Seriously who is that?" Chris asked.

"Well whoever he is he looks very bad." Finn said.

Wallow noticed Finn "Whose he?"

"Finn" everyone said.

"Oh, nice to meet you Finn, I'm Wallow." He extended his hand as Finn shook it.

Beth rolled her eyes 'Meet and greet over with, who is this guy?"

Suddenly a voice rang out of nowhere "Someone you should be running from." When they all turned around they saw a tall, pale man in a black trench coat, black dress shirt, black tie, black pants, and black dress shoes. Even his hair was black. He giggled evilly at them.

Finn snarled "Why are you laughing? And who are you!?"

"Oh McKinley; so sharp and yet so stupid, man in ice, man breaks free, man has sharp weapon. Peace the puzzle together." He gave a sharp narrow eye to Finn.

Finn gave him a questioning look "McKinley? What do you mean?"

The man chuckled as Danny sighed "Who cares, lets kick this funeral director's ass into the ground!"

The man chuckled as Danny lunged at him but he was gone until they heard him behind them; saying their names "Finn McKinley, Beth Tezuka, Chris Kirkman, Danny Vasquez, and Wallow. Hmm…" he was holding a clipboard "Looks like you're all on the list." He chuckled his slimy chuckle.

"What list?" Beth asked

"The death list." He held up his scythe "Time to die!"

**The man in black is going to kill Finn and the Bravest Warriors? Maybe just wait ;3**


	2. Taunting

**Death Day**

**Chapter 2: Taunting**

The group ran down the hallways into Chris's room "Man this is bunked up!" Finn yelled in frustration.

Beth sighed "Yeah, but if we only knew what he was then we could find a weakness." She began scanning him through ship censors and scanners he walked by. She found a remarkable discovery.

Danny sighed in frustration "Who cares! He wants us dead for no good reason!" he kicked the nightstand "We did nothing to him and he wants us to die."

At that moment the Emotion Lord appeared "Sup my peeps!" he chanted in his usual friendly tone "What seems to be the matter?"

Chris sighed "We are being hunted by some jerk dressed in black."

As soon as he said that the Emotion Lord gasped "No!" he backed away "You have to get out of here!"

"Why?" Wallow asked.

The Emotion Lord breathed heavily "That is the Man in Black; the Grim Reaper. He carries a list of many names and crosses it out if you are next." He backed up to the door "Just get out of h-" before he could finish the blade of the scythe broke through and went straight threw his chest. He gurgled blood until his head fell. Everyone screamed and backed away.

The door broke opened and the Emotion Lord was flung onto Chris's bed. The Man in Black laughed "Don't be scared, you have nothing to fear but fear it's self… oh wait." He said tauntingly "I AM FEAR!" he gave another loud laugh and swung at the group.

Finn got mad and took out his sword and stopped the scythe "You evil jerk!"

The Man in Black chuckled "Look who finally grew some balls." The Man lifted his scythe and knocked Finn to the ground. That's when he was tackled by Wallow.

Wallow gave a big bear hug to the Man and dropped him into the hallway "What is your deal!?" he yelled.

The Man chuckled slimly "My deal is that you all need to go six feet under." As he said that Danny ran up and kicked him in the face; making him pass out.

Danny laughed "Kinda easy to knock out for the so called 'Grim Reaper' eh?" when Wallow went to grab the Man in Black he noticed he was gone "What the?" that's when the heard his laugh over the intercom.

"Keep running fools! I'm in the director chair so get working my pets!" when his voice cut off the window opened.

**This is gonna be good; the next chapter will have more taunting and even the Man in Black's backstory.**


	3. Backstory

**Death Day**

**Chapter 3: Backstory**

Finn and the Bravest Warriors ran into the boiler room where they decided to take a rest. Finn looked to the group as they fell tired "So Beth did you ever find anything on this guy?"

She nodded "The scanners picked up that he isn't human."

Danny gave a frustrated sigh "I think we established this already!" he threw up his arms in frustration.

Beth rolled her eyes "But I had the scanners do a background check; to see if he was human at one point."

"Yeah?" Finn and Wallow said.

"Your point?" Danny scowled

Beth rolled her eyes "The scanners picked up he was once human… in 1888." The others gasped in shocked as Beth continued "I put in his human DNA samples into the historical scanners showed him to be named 'Joseph Silverstar' He was once a sheriff in a small town in Utah called 'Nancy'. He was shot to death but that's all the historical files say."

Danny laughed "So how do we get old Joe to stop his killing spree?"

"BY DIEING!" they turned to see the Man in Black fuming with anger. He held up his scythe and walked towards them.

Beth gasped "Listen Joseph!"

"Joseph Silverstar is dead!" the Man in Black yelled back "When he died I was born." That's when Danny punched the Man in Black.

"Guys get out of here." Danny said.

"What are you gonna do?" Wallow asked

"Fight him off for now." He said looking to the Man knocked out. He looked back to the group and yelled "RUN!" as he said thay they bolted.

The Man in Black stood up "Danny."

"Joe." Danny snarked.

"You need to learn not to be such a wise cracker." The Man taunted.

Danny threw another punch at the Man but before he could throw another one his arm was lopped off. Danny screamed as the Man in Black grabbed him by the neck and placed his scythe on the ground and chuckled "You are the second to go, the old man wasn't part of the plan but who cares." He laughed and dropped Danny onto the blade to where it was sticking out of his forehead.

-Hallways-

As the group made their way to the hallow bathroom Finn noticed a figure in a doorway "Hello?"

The figure revealed itself to be Flame Princess "Finn…" she said creepily "Come to me."

"Flame…" he started walking towards her

Chris noticed this "Finn?" he saw Finn walking towards the Man in Black "Finn get back it's the Man in Black!"

Finn broke free from the trance "Wha?" he looked back to the door way and saw no longer Flame Princess but instead the Man in Black. The scythe swung towards Finn but he backed away in time to barley miss the blade. Finn ran back to the group and into the bathroom slash hallow deck.

-Hallow Bathroom-

Once inside Finn looked around "What is this place?"

"Hallow deck." Wallow said.

"And bathroom!" Chris added.

That is when Finn had an idea "Can you recreate events by inputting information?"

"I can try, why?" Beth asked.

"I want you to recreate the event before the Man in Black became who he is." Finn said.

Beth, Wallow and Chris were confused but got right to work, Beth inputted the data on Joseph Silverstar and soon the room changed.

-Nancy, Utah-

Finn, Beth, Wallow and Chris were now in a western desert setting. It was nighttime, around mid-August. Finn looked around "Where are we?"

Beth checked her scanner "Some place called Nancy Utah."

"What year?" asked Chris.

"1888." She said.

Suddenly a man bolted past them shortly followed by four horses with very angry men riding them.

"What the hell?" Wallow uttered as they watched in shock.

**This is the origins of evil; the Man in black was born after this event in the next chapter.**


	4. How it happened

**Death Day**

**Chapter 4: How it happened**

Chris, Beth, Wallow and Finn fallowed after the horsemen chasing some poor soul. When they finally caught up to the man, they noticed something; he looked exactly like the Man in Black; except he had a white dress shirt, red cravat, and a black vest.

He ran as fast as he could until one of the cowboys; a fat one with a thick mustache, threw a tomahawk at the back of his leg. Causing him to fall and scream in pain. He cried and screamed in pain, when a cowboy with a black beard, a green dress shirt, and dark brown overalls walked up to the man "Silverstar you bastard!"

The man known as 'Silverstar' whimpered "What do you want?"

The bearded man growled "Your punishment."

Silverstar yelled "I didn't do anything!"

"You know what you did you son of a bitch!" the bearded man yelled back. He then pulled out his gun "Now time for you to receive the same treatment you gave my daughter."

Joseph Silverstar pleaded "I didn't do anything to her! She shot herself to cover up her crime!"

The bearded man slapped Joseph "You don't talk like that about my daughter." He got a devious grin "What if we did the same thing you did to my daughter… to your wife. Sister Nikoletta."

Joseph's eyes went wide "You leave Nikky alone Phillip."

The bearded man laughed "That's Dr. Channard to you Silverstar." Dr. Channard and the three other men drew their guns and began to fire shots into Joseph. When the fire halted Joseph Gave an angry look and shouted in an angry tone just as Phillip fired a shot into Joseph's head; Killing him instantly.

As the horsemen rode off Beth ran to Joseph's body. She fell to her knees "Joseph… this is how he was created… he was killed out of false pretenses."

Chris walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder "Beth, we did what we set out to do; we wanted to know the origins of the Man in Black and we found out. Let's go."

As they were leaving Finn noticed something; the spirit of Silverstar and left the body and was handed a scythe by a tall, hooded figure; the same looking scythe that the Man in Black carries.

This made fin realize that the Man in Black wasn't joking when he said he was the Grim Reaper.

**Now this is the end of this chapter and the next one will show how the Man in Black knew Finn's last name.**


	5. Finn's mother

**Death Day**

**Chapter 5: Finn's mother**

The group tried sneaking away from the Man in Black when the blade of the scythe punctured Beth's hand. She screamed in pain as the Man grabbed her by the neck and put the blade to her neck "Listen you sniveling little ingrates, you will die quietly and without a fight." His face turned confused as he did a recount "Wasn't there four of you?"

Just then Wallow's fist came out of nowhere and socked the Man in Black in the face; causing him to fall unconscious "Hehe you are so easy to knock down."

"Ok, grab him and tie him up." Chris said.

Finn went to comfort Beth "Is your hand alright?"

She nodded "Just need to wrap it up." She sighed and looked to the unconscious grim reaper "I feel so sorry for him."

"Why?" Finn asked.

"He was wronged. He was murdered on false pretenses. Who knows if he had any kids, if he did I'm sure they had a sad childhood… living without a dad."

Chris soon called for Finn and Beth in the other room.

-Other room-

Beth and Finn entered and saw the Man tied up in their texting chairs. Still knocked out.

Finn laughed "Dang Wallow, you hit hard."

Wallow chuckled "Yeah, but if this psycho wants to harm any of us, then I need to do some damage."

"I feel bad that he got Danny and the Emotion Lord."

Soon Finn heard a mumble from the Man in Black "Guys I think he's awake."

Chris, Beth and Wallow saw the Man move and wake up "Huh? Get me out of this chair you pieces of dead meat!" he growled.

Soon Finn stood in front of him "How do you know my last name."

"Easy McKinley, I tried to kill you and your mother."

All their faces went to shock, Finn responding "What? Is she alive?"

The Man scoffed "Of Corse you numskull! She thwarted my plans to save you two from the radiation and death that was infecting the earth at the time."

Finn sliced the ropes and grabbed the Man by the tie "You will show me what you mean."

**Spoilers: Finn's mom is one of the characters on Adventure Time.**


	6. The day the Earth froze

**Death Day**

**Chapter 6: the Day the Earth Froze**

The Man in Black walked into the Hallow Bathroom and guided Finn "I will show you what happened to your mother."

Finn became wary as he entered, the door slammed and the Man walked in and stood in front of him "McKinley what you are about to see… I tried to do good and save her, but that stupid woman just wouldn't listen."

Finn nodded "Just show me my mother."

The man nodded and typed in the keypad.

-Ice Mountains, 2013-

A woman who looked remarkably similar to Susan Strong was seen running through the Ice King's future domain. Finn watched in awe "Is that?"

"Keep watching." The Man demanded.

The woman was seen carrying a baby; she wore an outfit similar and less torn to Susan Strong's. The Man in Black was seen chasing her "McKinley!" he yelled "You have nowhere to run, just give up and meet your fate."

The woman cried "Stay back you sick bastard!" she backed into a dead end "I saw what you did to those poor unaffected people, they had a chance and you took it away from them." She sobbed.

"No!" he yelled "I saved them, because if I left them alive they would have died anyways so I did them a favor."

"But so brutally?" she remarked.

"I had no choice." He replied.

She began to kick ice at him; hoping it would knock him out but each one that was thrown he dodged. She later felt his hand on her shoulder "Susan McKinley, You and your son shall live a better life." He raised his scythe "I guarantee it." He took a swing but was punched into a wall of ice, which caused an avalanche to topple on all three of them.

Finn watched in horror and turned to the Man in Black "My mother was Susan Strong?" the Man nodded "And you were going to kill her!"

"I had no choice!" the Man yelled "But McKinley I have a job to do." He snapped his fingers and the room changed into a normal hallow deck setting "So please just give up and don't make this harder than it has to be." He grabbed his scythe from his back and took a swing at Finn.

**The hell took me so long? Work and school. **

**Then why did you update and make new stories? Free time. Which isn't that much.**


End file.
